Falsa Identidad
by Thea Serpens
Summary: Ahora todo cambia.... la historia tambien.......


El primer encuentro

Era un día soleado, de esos en los que desearías estar en una playa paradisíaca tomando el sol, con mucho bronceador y un chico guapo junto a ti pero los deseos algunas veces no son suficientes, por lo que un hermoso día en la playa para cierta jovencita no era mas que un muy aburrido día, con mucho sol y demasiada calor, encerrada en casa, por lo que después de pensárselo mucho decidió ir a la librería del Callejón Diagon.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos viendo libros que ya sea, o los había leído o simplemente no le interesaban. Recordó que debía comprar nuevas túnicas ya que esa noche había una muy importante cena con algunas de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico, en la cual haría un papel muy importante, pensaba en todo esto mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de túnicas.

Ella había cambiado mucho en el último año. Ya no era la chica del cabello enmarañado _"si es que algún día lo fue"_ ahora lo podía llevar natural como tanto le gustaba, lo tenía liso pero con muchas ondulaciones que terminaban en unos rizos muy delicados a la altura de sus caderas bien formadas al igual que todo su cuerpo que en pocas palabras tenía todo en su lugar.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que se había pasado la primera tienda de túnicas pero eso no importaba porque más adelante había otra que había sido abierta días antes en el área aristocrática del callejón, además que era mejor ya que ese día no debía haber mucha gente por lo menos no a esa hora y tampoco tendría que preocuparse de si alguien la reconocía.

Al pasar por la gran puerta que separaban las dos áreas del Diagon desde donde se podía apreciar el gran letrero mágico de On Fashion Tunics pensó en lo absurdo que era dividir un centro comercial en áreas según el estado económico de la cartera o cuanto pueda gastar una persona, pero así era la vida, injusta y discriminatoria.

Al entrar al local casi inmediatamente como si fuera un rayo se le acerco la dueña del local, ella la reconoció ya que la misma era la encargada de hacer las túnicas para todos los eventos de la familia e incluso las de uso diario.

Antes de que la señora pudiera articular palabra alguna ella ya se encontraba sobre uno de los banquitos frente al espejo, ya tan acostumbrada a algo tan normal como eso.

-- Buenos días señorita que bueno tenerla por aquí. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?, tenemos las túnicas mas nuevas y a la moda con telas...-- mientras la regordeta señora hablaba de quien sabe que cosas Hermione observaba el lujoso lugar lleno de maniquíes mágicos que se movían luciendo los hermosos diseños, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención, era un cabello rubio platinado de un chico un mucho mas alto que ella, en ese momento hubiera jurado que era Malfoy sino fuera porque este chico traía el cabello con una partidura en el centro y no engominado hacia atrás aparte que solo podía verle la espalda (muy bien fornida) ya que el mismo se encontraba en otro de los banquitos frente a un espejo, hubiese seguido observándolo hasta descubrir quien era pero seguía escuchando la molesta voz de la señora Truelaville;

--y además tenemos una lista en la cual se apuntan los nombres de las chicas con las mejores medidas y se llaman Trendy girls (sorry, no tenia imaginación para eso XD) solo las 10 mejores llegan a este puesto y la que ocupa el primer lugar es la imagen de On Fashion Tunics y se encarga de la promoción y de salir en portadas de revistas muy importantes luciendo los atuendos del momento y... eh... ¿señorita Van der Dyjk...? señorita me esta escuchando-- la señora Truelaville intentaba llamar su atención. Hermione como respuesta solo le dedico una mirada seria y altiva

-- Solo tráigame las mejores túnicas de gala que tenga, ya sabe como me gustan-- dijo con una tono de voz fría pero calmada

--ah! y de diseños exclusivos como bien sabe no quiero que nadie mas las tenga-

--Si joven no se preocupe, enseguida vuelvo-- Hermione se distraía mientras viendo algunos diseños de los maniquíes cuando la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa y molesta, no entendía como alguien con esos modales pudiese ir a un lugar como aquel, ella voltio a ver quien era pero solo alcanzó a ver la capa de la persona, eso no le importo mucho hasta que escucho algo que le intereso mucho.

--señorita Pansi que bueno que llega—cuando escucho aquel nombre sus ojos brillaron con malicia --justo ahora voy a tomar las medidas de una nueva clienta del local… oh! y el joven Malfoy ocupo el primer lugar en la lista de los chicos y por cierto el se encuentra atrás probándose unas túnicas. —

--Ohhh bueno entonces quiero ver quien es la nueva clienta aunque no me importa. Nadie puede quitarme el puesto del mejor cuerpo, solo voy a darle la bienvenida ya que como soy la imagen ese es mi deber- mientras Pansy se llenaba la boca de basura la señora Truelaville la observaba como si fuera Snape bailando polca. Hermione regresaba a su lugar conteniéndose las ganas de estallar en carcajadas, si Pansy era la mejor figura, entonces ¿cómo serían las demás?

--Ah! pero que linda túnica-- decía Pansi mientras se acercaba para tocarla

--No la toque señorita Parkinson es una tela muy fina y además a la señorita que se la va a probar no le gusta que le toquen la ropa!!

-- Ja! igualada-- dijo muy ofendida, para todo esto Hermione ya sabia que el chico de hace un rato era Malfoy y la engreída que se acercaba detrás de la señora Truelaville para darle la "bienvenida" era Parkinson pero la chica aún no se había percatado de que Hermione era la "nueva clienta" por estar viendo a Draco a través del espejo. La señora Truelaville se acerco con una cinta que empezó a tomar las medidas por sí sola mientras la señora le mostraba los distintos diseños. Parkinson había pasado de largo como hipnotizada por Malfoy cosa que "Granger" agradeció.

Después de anotar las medidas de Hermione la señora Truelaville esbozo una enorme sonrisa

--joven Parkinson creo que habrá un pequeño cambio en las posiciones- al momento en que Pansy escucho esto se dio la vuelta bruscamente y con una sonrisa de triunfo estúpida

--no me diga que por fin salió la imbecil de Marcell de la lista? Bueno era de esperarse no se que hacia ella en el grupo digo con lo fea que es, además ¿que puesto ocupaba? ¿El último?- - dijo con un intento de ironía.

--Bueno me imagino que la nueva ocupara su lugar-- esto último lo dijo más para si que para los demás.

Malfoy la miraba como si fuera una loca y a la vez como si no le importara nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Mientras; Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a ellos terminando de decidirse por cual túnica se probaría de último para entonces ya se había medido unas 7 y solo quedaban 2 así que decidió llevárselas sin probar. Parkinson caminaba hacia ella con aires de ser la mejor.

-- Como sea yo soy la imagen de On Fashion Tunics y solo hago esto por pura formalidad: bienvenida—dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para que la chica, aun de espaldas, se la diera.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con suma elegancia y distinción como si el tiempo trabajara para y por ella.

--Primero Parkinson no necesito de tus formalidades—al tiempo de dejaba escapar un bufido y sacudía su mano como si espantara bichos imaginarios-- en segunda no te tomes la molestia de darme la bienvenida ya después las demás me la darán, además seré yo quien se tome la molestia de darte la despedida y tercero eso de que eres la imagen de Tunics bueno, eso era hace 5 minutos, porque la imagen de On Fashion Tunics desde ahora soy yo!-- Ah lo lejos solo se escucho el grito de Parkinson al escuchar estas palabras.

-- QUEEEE...!!!!! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE -Pansi gritaba histérica y desconcertada ante la cara de desagrado de la señora Truelaville, Malfoy estaba asombrado pero no lo mostraba y Hermione quien para entonces ya se había bajado del banquito y se encontraba frente a Parkinson con una sonrisa de superioridad

--Pansi, querida, que clase de modales son esos?—decía con sorna Hermione con una mano en su pecho y haciendo unos movimientos muy graciosos de preocupación para luego poner su cara de burla y superioridad

--No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando Draki- ella se encontraba en estado de shock, casi al borde del colapso

-- No una sangre sucia no me pudo haber quitado el puesto tiene que ser una broma, tiene que ser una broma- decía mientras buscaba consuelo en el pecho de Draco que la miro con asco y se separo de ella

--Parkinson eres patética! No te lo había dicho antes?- de la boca de Hermione salían estas palabras con unas pizca de odio pero sin dejar a un lado su tono burlón

--Parkinson si vas a hacer uno de tus show mejor vete- Esto no se va a quedar así Granger me las vas a pagar ya veras- dicho esto salió de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo

Hermione hizo un movimiento con sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, como burlándose de Pansi -aja si como no! Como si le tuviera miedo. Señora Truelaville me llevo todo lo que me medí y búsqueme uno de mi talla en ese modelo del rosa que tiene la maniquí rubia.

--Si señorita—

--Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí?- canturrió Draco -la sangre sucia, insufrible y sabelotodo de Granger? Y que hace una inmunda como tu en un lugar como este?

-Creo Malfoy y corrígeme si me equivoco que eso no es asunto que te incumba así que por favor metete en tus asuntos- decía en una vos calmada y despreocupada que le extraño mucho al sly que por primera ves no sabia que confrontar esa nueva actitud de la chica, que lo tomo por sorpresa

--Me imagino que tu familia ha de estar invitada a la cena y tú por supuesto al baile- decía sin mirarlo mientras cogía los paquetes que le entregaban las empleadas del lugar.

--así es Granger pero lo que deseo saber es como una como TU sabe de ese baile ya que este es solo para personas como YO por ejemplo "solo las familias mas importantes del mundo MÁGICO". --

--Bueno Malfoy que te puedo decir?, digamos que esta noche habrán muchas sorpresas—

--que quieres decir con eso?- Draco se estaba exaltando por el tono tan calmado que utilizaba Hermione con el

--averígualo por ti mismo, Malfoy. Adiós señora Truelaville mañana estaré aquí temprano para lo de las fotos.-- Draco estaba confundido, se sentía estúpido por no saber de que hablaba la Gryffindor y solo su padre podría aclararle sus dudas así salió por la misma puerta que segundos antes había utilizado Granger dejándolo con la incertidumbre y la palabra en la boca .

Hermione se encontraba una ves mas perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió que ya que tenia un vestido nuevo por que no unos ¿zapatos? y si tenia los zapatos y el vestido por que no ¿unas joyas nuevas? Y si el tiempo le alcanzaba podría ir al salón de belleza.

Esa noche seria muy especial y si ya había humillado a Parkinson sin querer esta ves lo haría con todas las ganas del mundo y frente a todos los invitados al baile claro que eso lo haría Parkinson por si sola ya que Hermione sabia que Pansi no se controlaría las ganas de llamarla sangre sucia frente a todos los chicos y chicas que acudirían al baile y OH sorpresa que se llevaría! OH sorpresa que se llevarían todos! Entonces recordó que debía pasar a recoger las joyas que su padre había encargado para esa noche.

Esa noche; esa noche sería esplendorosa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios demostrando lo que pasaba por su mente mientras observaba el hermoso collar de oro que colgaba de su cuello frente al espejo de la joyería. La idea de su padre sobre mandar a hacer alhajas con el símbolo de su familia le parecía encantadora. Reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar, los paquetes, etc. Luego de pasar unas cuantas horas en el salón de belleza regreso a su "casa", donde ya se estaban terminando los últimos preparativos para la fiesta y para la cena de esa noche. Muy pronto.

--Ya falta poco para que acabe toda esta farsa-- pensó en voz alta la chica de cabellos castaños mientras entraba a su habitación –solo hasta esta noche, Hermione, nunca más--.


End file.
